1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a report format setup method, a report format setup apparatus and a defect reviewing system which makes it possible to make setups freely. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus which, like a semiconductor device defect reviewing apparatus, is expected to eclectically output a variety of pieces of information, such as spatial patterns of defects, images representing various defect types, EDX (Energy Dispersive X-ray) spectra and results of classifying defects, in a plurality of formats depending on a situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of securing high yield in production of semiconductor devices, it is important that defects, which occur in a production process, be found at an early time, and that countermeasures be accordingly applied to the defects. These years, fabrication of semiconductor devices in increasingly fine sizes causes an increasing variety of defects which adversely affect the yield. This increases information required for examining countermeasures.
A semiconductor device defect reviewing apparatus is an apparatus through which to acquire such a variety of pieces of information, and is capable of outputting spatial patterns of defects on a wafer, various types of electron microscopic images, optical microscopic images, EDX spectrum images, results of classifying defects, defect size distributions, and the like. The spatial patterns of defects on a wafer will be hereinafter referred to as a “wafer map.” The various types of electron microscopic images will be hereinafter referred to as “SEM images,” and SEM stands for Scanning Electron Microscope. The various types of optical microscopic image will be hereinafter referred to as “OM images.” The EDX spectrum images will be hereinafter referred to as “EDX results.” The results of classifying defects will be hereinafter referred to as ADC results, and ADC stands for Automatic Defect Classification. Note that, although ADC originally means automatic defect classification, defect classification results, inclusive of manual defect classification results, will be generically referred to as “ADC results” in this description. The defect size distributions will be referred to as “size distributions.”
In addition, the SEM images include: images taken by upper detectors (hereinafter referred to as “Top images); images taken by left-side detectors (hereinafter referred to as Left images); images taken by right-side detectors (hereinafter referred to as Right images); and images taken at tilted angles (hereinafter referred to as Tilt images). Other types of information required for examining countermeasures includes: accompanying information including description of magnifications, optical conditions and the like of each of the various types of SEM images; and memo information including necessary information described by a user. Out of these various types of information, a user selects information which he/she needs, and thus examines countermeasures against defects.
However, information effective for examining countermeasures is different from one object defect to another. For example, information in a form which allows images to be grasped at a glance like listed thumbnail images of multiple defects may be effective in some cases, and detailed information in a form of enlarged SEM images, enlarged EDX results and the like may be effective in other cases. Moreover, in many cases, a format used for a report is different from one company to another, from one job to another in the charge of a user, and from one defect type to another which to focus on. A semiconductor device defect reviewing apparatus or an apparatus, which is capable of editing information outputted from the semiconductor device defect reviewing apparatus to be edited, is capable of creating a report relatively easily in a case where an output format peculiar to the apparatus is similar to a format which the user wishes to use. In a case where, however, an output format particular to the apparatus is widely different from a format which the user withes to use, the user has to create a report by doing such things as using software commercially available. This takes labor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei. 11-96384 has disclosed an apparatus, which has an SEM image and accompanying information outputted in a report, as a method for making such laborious work easier. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-317343 has disclosed a system which sets up measurement conditions on the basis of a format for outputting a report as the same method.